No Bra Day
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Alice had no idea Amelia would go as far as to not wear a bra on today's conference, nor did she ever realize she was jokingly trying to make her do so! But then, Alice sees a nicer side of Amelia who confesses something sweet. Nyo!USUK


Alice couldn't believe it. How could no one notice this besides herself? Amelia, of course, was a rascal and a so-called know-it-all and a hard-headed woman, but how could no one notice she...wasn't wearing a bra? A bra, of all things, and Alice noticed it. Amazing.

During their lunch break, Alice sat in front of Amelia who, ungodly, ate seven McDonald's cheese burgers in five minutes. Alice, un-shamefully, ate scones and yet she couldn't dine the delicacies without staring at Amelia's bra-less cleavage, only covered by her knot-tied top. If Alice's consumed stares didn't catch the curiosity of Amelia's, nothing would, but thankfully it did.

"What's up?" Amelia said, food still in her mouth.

Alice awoken out of the impolite glares (of that ginormous rack of hers) and gave a tiny, lady-like cough, "First of all," she said, "you should chew and swallow before speaking. It's impolite. A-and, second, why..." she leaned forward out of fear of anyone overhearing, "...are you not wearing a bra?"

"Uh, dudette," she casually answered, her mouth still full, "I just thought today I should declare this day no-bra day. What, you jelly?" Snickering michiviously, she leaned from the table and exposing some of her cleavage. Alice was horrified at this gesture and looked away timorously.

"Please Amelia," snapped Alice, "haven't I told you not to show off in such a discreditable way?"

Of all things Alice was capable of, she avoided eye-contact of this ignominious setting. _How can she be so blunt? _Without a second thought, Alice properly stood up tall and dignified and was prepared to retire from the coffee room when out of nowhere Amelia got up, bumping her right knee in the process and tried calling her back.

"C'mon, Al, I'm kidding!" she said, rushing to her side as they got out from the coffee room and into the hall. "You got a nice set, too. It's not like you're jealous of my rack, right?"

However, instead of seeing a confident expression on Alice's face, Amelia saw rather a gloomy look and noticed how her lime green eyes were staring, to her, at her chest. Amelia couldn't think of whispering her next question, and two men who were just passing never knew what would come next.

"Wait...you're not-"

Alice snapped her head up furiously and said, "I have no reason whatsoever to care about your rack!" Two men who passed by froze, Alice whipped her head in horror at the two men as they began moving down quicker. Amelia only laughed at this awkward scene of misfortune.

"Dudette," Amelia said and put an arm around Alice, pulling her close and chuckling, "I have a great idea. How about we try our No Bra Day together and see how we like doing it on a regular basis?"

"Ugh, no thank you," scoffed Alice.

"You sure, babe? I don't think you need to be so stiff, and I bet it's because of this bra-"

"Don't even think about it, Amelia Jones!" Alice snapped and stormed forward quickly.

Behind her, the sound of devious chuckles were ringing behind her ears. It felt like a humiliating scene on a TV show, and the audience that watched were laughing along with the characters. All except her. Why was Amelia so blunt and unconditional to her feminine body? Well, rather than a feminine body, it was rather a chubby type with fine curves and strong arms that could pull her up like a princess-oh, dear, why was she getting carried away about Amelia's build?

"Heeeey, Alice!" shouted Amelia behind, running to her side and following Alice's quick pattering form of a run (which, quite honestly, was a petty form). "I was joking...again, all right? Listen, it doesn't matter if you have a tiny chest-" Alice scoffed but Amelia continued "-and I'm glad you don't like showing off. Because, to tell you the truth..." Uncharacteristically, Amelia's voice of confidence trailed off.

Alice, although untrustworthy at her, slowed her pace and noticed just a tad of this younger girl's cheeks showing a shade of pink. _How is this possible?_ Alice thought curiously. _Right now I should be hearing her babbling on and on about pointless things and _"trying" _to _"support me" _in some way and saying how great a hero she is. But right now she's...quiet. This is bad, she's never quiet unless..._

"Go on," urged Alice.

Amelia covered her mouth with her hand, glancing off shyly, "No, I don't know if I should-"

"You brought it up, so finish it!" Alice said impatiently. At the sight of Amelia's wide-eyed shock, Alice scolded herself mentally. _Christ, I shouldn't have snapped!_

For a moment, silence became pregnant in the empty halls, possibly due to the conference having commenced minutes previously, but Amelia spoke in a sure tone.

"I'm just saying...I'm glad you don't show off because...you're really special," she said, "and I don't want anyone to just take you away. There, you happy?"

Alice folded her arms, irritated. "...no, explain further."

"Are you serious?" Amelia asked, baffled. Scratching the back of her head she mumbled, "I...I get jealous easily. A-and I'm still glad that no mater how much I tease you, I see you still standing up for yourself. When I said you should try the whole not-wearing-a-bra thing, I almost thought you would've accepted it. If you did, I would be so scared to see you being suddenly surrounded by these grown dudes. Also, I'm happy you don't care about your appearance."

With a smile, she finished off saying, "That's what I love about you. You're much confident than I am."

Alice felt her whole soul becoming lit in a flaming emotion of utter seventh heaven. Staring into those honest blue eyes of hers, Alice wanted to say something back. A thank you, a doubtful comment, anything if achievable to just say something. But how? What could she say? Alice regretted querying Amelia and expressed it by stepping a foot closer and, immodestly, gave her a hug.

"Uh, Al, you okay?"

"Yes, Amelia... Thank you, for saying those words..." After saying that, she felt a lump in her throat for some reason.

Swallowing a few times, Alice smiled but hid it and rested her chin on Amelia's shoulder. Amelia, abashed but grateful, hugged Alice back with a smile on her lips. If only they could stay like that forever and remain like this in each others arms, than time could pass for all they cared...

"Oh, my goodness!" gasped Alice. "We're late for the conference!" Pulling back and taking Amelia by the hand, she dragged her down the hallway in such a hurry. "Why haven't you said anything? I hope we're not late."

"Who cares?" scoffed Amelia. "I think we should ditch and enjoy ourselves!"

"No, not when we have a conference _right now!" _

"But Al, I'm not wearing a bra..." Alice turned to her and caught her eyebrow wiggled boldly with an obstreperous smile.

Alice, feeling her heart accelerated, almost lost grip but was seized tightly and affectionately. Now with the American pulling the innocent Brit lady away, her mind raced newfangled hypothesis of whatever she planned for tonight.


End file.
